I'm Not For Sale
by Meyla Rahma
Summary: Sebuah obsesi masa lalu membuat Hyukjae melakukan apapun demi orang yang ia cintai. / Let's meet in the future, Donghae-sshi / HaeHyuk / T to M / On Going / Semi Hiatus / This is a gift for they who always wait and love me


**XXXooXXX_This is HaeHyuk story_XXXooXXX**

**.**

Ting~

Itu hanya bunyi dari sebuah lonceng. Lonceng sakral yang hanya akan berbunyi saat ada 'property' mewah yang akan di pelelangkan. Sebut ini gila, tapi kini kita berada di sebuah pelelangan. Bukan sebuah pelelangan rumah, tanah, mobil atau bahkan hal mewah lainnya. Ini adalah sebuah pelelangan ilegal. Dimana sebuah 'property' bernyawa menjadi perebutan.

_Welcome, to the Auction Whore. _

**.**

I'm Not For Sale

.

Rated :

**T to M **

**.**

.

Pairing :

**HaeHyuk Only**

**.**

**.**

**XXX_Let's Begin_XXX**

**.**

"Kau pasti sudah gila, _hyung_"

"_Huh_?"

"_Yeah,_ kau pasti baru saja terbentur sesuatu hingga kau mengajak ku ke tempat _seperti ini_, _Mr. Lee~_"

Dua orang lelaki dewasa berbincang – atau lebih tepatnya berdebat – di ujung barisan kursi yang berderet rapi laksana singgasana bagi para penonton di sebuah gedung teater. Tak ada yang menarik dari gedung bercahaya minim nan lekat dengan unsur sensual itu selain sebuah panggung yang masih tertutup tirai merah yang menjulang panjang menutupi latar panggung dan hanya menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk sebuah _stand microphone_ yang berdiri _sombong_ di tengah panggung.

Tak ada yang _spesial, _hanya sekumpulan orang yang mulai _berjubel _memenuh barisan kursi kosong yang seolah menunggu tuan mereka. Hiruk pikuk manusia yang bersuara dengan berbagai bahasa bagai dengungan _soundtrack_ sebelum sebuah _drama _besar dimulai.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau mengajak ku kemari, _hyung?_"

Seorang lelaki ikal dengan kulit pucat mulai berujar dengan nada yang tak terlalu keras pada seorang lelaki bermata sendu di sampingnya. Nampak sekilas gurat kebingungan namun terbungkus rapi dengan ekspresi datar yang _epic_ dimana tak jauh berbeda dengan lawan bicaranya.

"_Molla_"

Seutas garis kekesalan mulai muncul di wajah si lelaki ikal akibat jawaban yang terlalu pendek dari lelaki di sebelahnya.

"_Don't be kidding on me, Mr. Lee_.!"

"_Wow clam down, Kyu_. Yunho yang menyuruhku untuk mencoba datang kemari,"

Lelaki bermata sendu itu merogoh saku dalam jasnya. Mengambil lalu menyalakan sebatang _cigarette _dan menghisapnya. Hingga kepulan asap menjadi jeda kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan.

"-kau masih ingat _mainan_ barunya kan? Dia bilang, dari sini lah ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia _claim_ sebagai. . . _kebahagiaan_"

Lelaki ikal yang di panggil Kyu atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun itu hanya bisa mengangkat alis kirinya – _sanksi_.

"Dan kau kemari untuk mencoba mencari _kebahagiaanmu_?"

Kepulan asap menjadi penjeda beberapa saat percakapan tak bersubyek keduanya.

"_May be, Kyu_"

_Sriiinngg . . ._

Suara _microphone_ yang di aktifkan mengintrupsi keduanya dan para pengunjung untuk mengalihkan pandang ke pusat ruangan yang tak lain adalah panggung kayu yang sudah berdiri seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas _necisnya_ selayak pembawa acara.

"_Good evening, Gentleman_. Senang bisa bertemu anda sekalian yang begitu saya hormati."

Seorang lelaki berusia kisaran 40 tahun berdiri tegak menyapa barisan orang – yang bisa di pastikan adalah kalangan berkantong tebal – dengan sebuah senyum simpul – _senyuman bisnis_.

"Saya tak akan berlama-lama, karena malam ini saya akan menawarkan '_property_' kami yang bisa di bilang paling berkilau yang pernah kami miliki"

Segaris seringai keji – _atau menjijikkan bagi dua orang lelaki di ujung barisan _– terpampang di bibir tak simetris sang pembawa acara. Dan sebuah jentikan jemari yang di lakukan lelaki berbadan cukup tegap itu seolah menjadi isyarat jatuhnya kain merah yang sedari awal membungkus sebagian besar bagian panggung.

_Sraakk. . ._

Keheningan yang menyapa ruangan seolah menjadi hal mutlak saat pandangan para pengunjung yang di dominasi kaum _adam _di ruangan itu. Tatapan mata tak berkedip adalah hal yang di lakukan para lelaki yang termasuk golongan hidung belang yang mendominasi barisan kursi. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga tatapan tak berkedip itu berubah menjadi tatapan lapar – _khas para maniak _– yang tertuju pada sesosok lelaki yang terpasung lunglai di depan papan _persis_ seperti seorang pendosa yang _tersalip_.

Lelaki bertubuh ringkih dengan surai _redbrown_ yang nampak teracak dan kumal – _bekas keringat_. Kulit putihnya yang tanpa cela itu seolah mampu menandingi lapisan yang sama yang di miliki seorang wanita sekalipun. Dan percayalah, pusat dari pandangan nista para lelaki di bangku pengunjung adalah dimana saat ini lelaki tak berdaya itu hanya mengenakan _G-string _yang bahkan terlalu keji untuk di kenakan seorang lelaki. Kain tipis yang bahkan _transparant_ itu hanya menutupi bagian _privat_ lelaki yang sangat di yakini tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"_Gentleman_, inilah permata kami yang paling berkilau malam ini."

Sang pembawa acara mulai melangkah mendekati _subyek_ yang tersanggah tak berdaya di atas papan pasung.

"Coba anda perhatikan kulit putih nan halus ini,"

Tangan nistanya mulai meraba sensual kulit paha lelaki malang itu.

"Tanpa cela bukan?"

Lelaki berbadan tegap itu memutar tiang pasung hingga memperlihatkan bagian belakang tubuh lelaki ringkih tersebut.

"Dan coba lihat _butt_ indah nan erotis ini"

Sekali lagi, tangan nista itu bergerak mengelus bahkan kini dengan tak seronoknya menarik berlawanan belahan daging kenyal itu hingga memperlihatkan _preview_ lubang _privat_ milik sang lelaki malang itu.

"Sangat menggoda bukan?"

Dan kali ini ia memutar kembali tiang di belakang papan pasung itu hingga kembai seperti awal. Dan kali ini tangan besar nan kasar itu meraih dagu lelaki tak berdaya tersebut.

"Tapi yang terpenting, coba lihat wajah ini,"

Hingga paras yang cenderung _ayu_ itu terangkat ke atas. Paras lembut dengan garis rahang tegas namun tak menghilangi keindahan wajahnya.

"-begitu cantik, bukan? Dan yang paling penting. . . _He still virgin_. _Trust me_,"

Dengan seringai menjijikan itu ia kembali menghempaskan paras tak berdosa itu dan kembali ke depan _mic stand_. Tanpa menyadari sorot murka dari ujung kanan atas deret kursi pengunjung. Sorot mata penuh amarah yang mungkin jika sang _empunya_ tak mampu mengendalikan diri maka ia kan turun dan menghajar habis pembawa acara itu. Dan berterima kasihlah pada gagang pembatas kursi yang telah menjadi pelampiasan amarah seorang lelaki bemarga _Lee _tersebut.

"Baiklah tuan – tuan sekalian, saya akan buka pernawaran hari ini di angka 50 juta won,"

Untuk beberapa saat ruangan itu bergemuruh dengan teriakan orang – orang tak beradab yang lebih mementingkan nafsu birahi mereka saat melihat betapa sempurnanya _'property'_ yang ditawarkan pada malam hari ini.

"_- 100 juta won,"_

"_- aku tawar dia 150 juta won,"_

"_- aku berani memberimu 250 juta won,"_

"_- 300 juta won dariku,"_

"_- 400 juta won."_

Dan riuh pengunjung itu mendadak senyap dengan seutas kalimat dari seorang pria bertubuh besar dari baris pojok depan. Seorang pria paruh baya yang sepertinya begitu tertarik dengan _'property'_ tak berdaya di atas panggung.

"Baik lah penawaran tertinggi saat ini 400 juta won,"

Pembawa acara itu nampak sedikit antusias - _ karena propertynya akan terjual dengan harga besar._

"- 400 juta won atas nama tuan _Kim Guura_. Apakah tak ada yang akan menawar lagi?"

Hanya suara bisik yang tak begitu jelas yang kini memenuhi ruangan megah itu. Harga yang ditawar lelaki bertubuh tambun itu mungkin terlalu _fantastis_ untuk bisa tersaingi. Sosok lelaki di ujung atas ruangan itu hanya tertunduk mendengar tawaran pria berbadan besar atas _'property'_ diatas panggung. Tapi percayalah, segurat seringai – _mengerikan _– terbias di wajah tampannya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya memang tak ada lagi yang mampu menandingi tawaran tuan _Kim_. Maka _'property'_ kali ini akan menja-,"

"100 Juta. . "

Sebuah suara lantang dari ujung atas ruangan sontak menghentikan ucapan sang pembawa acara. Tak hanya itu, seluruh mata kini berpindah memandang ke sudut atas deret bangku.

"Maaf tuan, tapi tuan _Kim_ menawar 400 juta won dan anda han-,"

"_-dollar,"_

Mata sang pembawa acara sedikit terbelalak mendengar kata terakhir dari lelaki muda di sudut ruang itu.

"Maaf tuan, bisa anda ulangi tawaran anda?"

Lelaki yang memakai _coat_ panjang itu berdiri dan mulai menuruni tangga dengan wajah _dingin _nan _datar_ yang seolah bisa membekukan siapapun dihadapannya. Tak ada yang berani berucap, bahkan saat lelaki itu mulai melepas ikatan tali yang mengikat lelaki malang yang terpasung di tengah panggung.

"Maaf tuan, anda tak bisa berbuat seperti ini. Saya bisa memanggil pengawal untuk mengusi-"

Dan lagi – lagi perkataan pembawa acara itu terputus saat lelaki muda di hadapannya menatapnya dengan tatapan _membunuh_.

Lelaki _brunette _itu merogoh saku dalam _coat_nya. Mengambil selembar kertas tipis yang terselip di dalam mantelnya. Menarik kasar tangan pembawa acara itu lalu memberikan lembaran kertas yang merupakan sebuah _cek_.

'_Seratus juta Dollar' _

Seuntai kalimat itulah yang tertera di selembar kertas itu. Lelaki muda itu kini sudah melepas _coat_ nya dan membungkus tubuh ringkih yang tengah pingsan di hadapannya sebelum kemudian membopongnya – _bak gendongan seorang pangeran_. Tubuhnya berbalik dan hendak melangkah meninggalkan panggung _nista_ itu sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi langkahnya.

"Ma-maaf tuan, bisakah saya tahu siapakah nama anda?"

"_Lee," _alis si pembawa acara terangkat tak simetris – _kurang paham_.

"_Aiden Lee,"_

Dan dengan itu lelaki muda itu pergi meninggalkan panggung dengan langkah angkuhnya. Meninggalkan si juru bicara acara yang terbelalak tak percaya dengan siapa yang baru saja membeli _property_ yang ia tawarkan malam hari itu. Dia si _Aiden Lee. _Dokter muda yang pertama di negri itu yang meraih gelar _masterpiece _dengan status merangkap pemilik perusahaan _otomotif_ terkenal di dunia. Sepupu dari Jung Yunho – _Raja besar_ – pengendali utama pedagangan dunia. _Aiden Lee_ atau lebih tepatnya, _Lee Donghae_.

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan yang tak lain sebuah kamar kelas _wahid_ di sebuah hotel berbintang menjadi latar bisu seorang lelaki yang tengah menatap sendu sesosok tubuh yang terbaring _cantik_ di ranjang kamar itu. Mata sendu itu seolah tak ingin lepas dari keindahan sosok di hadapannya. Sosok lelaki yang terlelap di alam bawah sadarnya itu terlihat _cantik_ namun rapuh di saat yang sama. Tubuh kurusnya naik turun teratur seiring dengan nafasnya. Hidung runcing berpadu dengan wajah tirus berahang tegas itu seolah menjadi keindahan tersendiri di mata Donghae.

"Kau pasti sudah gila, _hyung_,"

Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar hanya menatap lurus pada lelaki yang sudah ia anggap bagai kakak nya itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Bertahun – tahun ia mengenal Donghae, namun ia kadang tak mengerti dengan pemikiran lelaki yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Mungkin, _Kyu,_"

Tak sengaja mata Kyuhyun menangkap sebuah kalung yang bertengger indah di leher lelaki yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Kurasa ia memiliki nama yang memiliki unsur kata '_Hyuk',"_

Donghae menoleh pada Kyuhyun dengan alis bertaut – _tak mengerti_.

"-kalung itu bertuliskan '_Hyuk_'. Aku hanya beralibi," lanjut Kyunhyun dengan menganggkat bahu – _acuh._

Donghae meraih kalung yang di maksud rekan kerjanya itu. Kalung perak dengan bandul berukir kata _'Hyuk_'.

"_Eunhyuk_," ucap Donghae lirih.

"_Huh_? Kau berkata sesuatu, _hyung_?"

"_Ani_. Lupakan,"

Kyuhyun yang sempat mengerinyit bingung, kini lebih memilih acuh dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ku tunggu kau di luar_, hyung_,"

Donghae hanya bergumam pelan. Suara pintu tertutup menandakan kini hanya dirinya dan lelaki yang tengah terbaring itulah yang ada di dalam kamar. Entah mengapa, Donghae seolah terperangkap ke dalam pesona mengagumkan sosok yang tengah tak sadar itu. Ia bahkan tak mengetahui nama lelaki di hadapannya. Hingga ia dengan inisiatifnya sendiri yang menjuluki makhluk indah itu dengan nama –_ Eunhyuk_. Tanpa sadar, tangan Donghae terulur dan menyentuh pelan sisi wajah lelaki di hadapannya.

_Halus_

Itu lah yang terasa di jemari Donghae saat menyentuh wajah di hadapannya. Untuk beberapa saat yang lalu ia sempat lupa bahwa sosok di hadapannya bergender sama dengan dirinya. Bibir itu tersenyum tipis saat objek yang sedari tadi ia sentuh kini mulai bergeliat tak nyaman. Perlahan sepasang _orbs_ bening itu terbuka. Berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang di tampung rentinan nya, mata indah itu mengedip pelan.

'_How cute_,' batin Donghae.

Sosok - _ yang telah di klaim Donghae – _cantik itu nampak bingung dengan keadaan dimana ia sekarang. Terlihat semakin gusar saat menyadari ada sosok lain yang tengah membelainya lembut. Namun baginya sendiri tak memungkiri jika belaian itu benar – benar membuainya.

"Ma-maaf, anda siapa?" ucapnya dengan suara parau.

Donghae yang pertama kali mendengar suara dari sosok – _yang telah di klaimnya _– indah itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Donghae bukan sosok yang lembut pada orang lain, namun – _mungkin_ – tanpa ia sadar ia sendiri kini tengah membelai lembut surai dari lelaki di hadapannya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar,"

"-kau membuat ku cemas saat kau tak sadarkan diri tadi," ucap Donghae lembut.

Ada sesuatu dalam hati Donghae yang menghangat saat merasakan tubuh di hadapannya bergetar pelan saat telapaknya mengelus pelan dahi lelaki yang baru _dibeli _olehnya itu. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu Donghae tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang tak pernah ia umbar kecuali untuk _malaikat kecil _nya di rumah.

"Ma-maaf, tapi apakah tuan, _um_ tuan yang telah mem-,"

Perkataan pemuda cantik itu terpotong saat telunjuk Donghae menempel di bibirnya. Donghae yang seolah mengerti apa yang akan di katakan lelaki di hadapannya, lebih memilih untuk tak ingin mendengar apapun yang terucap dari bibir _sensual_ itu.

"_ssshht_, aku tak melakukan hal terlalu besar," Donghae menatap lembut pada sosok di hadapannya,

"-aku hanya melakukan apa yang sudah seharusnya aku lakukan,"

Mungkin tanpa Donghae sadar, senyum lembutnya hampir membuat sosok di hadapannya terkena serangan jantung karena degup jantungnya yang tak terkendali. Suasana kamar menjadi senyap saat Donghae lebih memilih untuk menatap intens sosok _cantik _yang tengah duduk berbaring di ranjang. Posisinya yang duduk di kursi persis di samping ranjang, seolah menjadi tempat strategis untuk menikmati raut _ayu_ sosok di depannya.

Sedangkan yang menjadi objek pandangan, nampak gusar. Lihatlah jemari lentik nan cantik yang saling meremat tanda sang pemilik tengah gusar. Bagaimana _orbs_ indah itu mencoba menoleh ke arah Donghae namun malah _bertubruk _pandang dengan tatapan lembut menenangkan milik si lelaki _brunette_. Hingga pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya guna mengurangi degup jantungnya yang mulai menggila.

Donghae yang sedari tadi memandangipun tak bisa untuk tak semakin tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemas kan lelaki di hadapannya. Sungguh jika saja ponsel Donghae tak berdering, mungkin sesuatu yang '_menyenangkan_' akan terjadi.

"_Hn, _ada apa _Kyu_?"

'_Sampai kapan kau mau didalam sana, hyung? Kau tak lupa jika kita harus berangkat ke Jepang kan?'_

Donghae hanya berdecak mendengar omelan yang bertahun ia selalu dengarkan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia ingin menguliti lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu karena tengah mengganggu waktu istimewanya bersama sosok _cantik_ yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung yang sungguh bagi Donghae itu sangat menggemaskan.

'_Hyung? Kau masih mendengarkan ku?'_

"Tunggu disana, aku akan keluar,"

Dan dengan itu Donghae menutup sambungan telponnya. Ia yakin, Kyuhyun pasti tengah mengumpat tak _karuan_ di luar sana. Berterima kasih lah pada sosok _indah_ yang tengah menatap Donghae dengan tanya. Karena sosok itu lah Donghae bisa mengendalikan rasa jengkelnya dengan rekan kerjanya itu.

"Aku sudah menyewa kamar ini untuk 3 bulan ke depan," Donghae berdiri dari duduknya

"-kau bisa menggunakannya untuk tempat tinggal mu hingga kau menemukan pekerjaan," imbuhnya dengan senyum tipis.

Sosok yang diajaknya bicara hanya bisa menatap Donghae bingung. Berusaha mengerti apa yang diucapkan lelaki bertubuh kekar itu.

"Ta-tapi tuan apakah aku, _um_ bisa bertemu dengan tu-,"

Sekali lagi Donghae mengintrupsi perkataan lelaki _cantik_ itu. Namun kali ini bukan telunjuknya yang menghentikan kalimat lelaki bertubuh kurus itu. Sepasang bibir tipis milik _Lee Donghae_ lah yang membuat kalimatnya tertahan di tenggorokan. Dan dengan sebuah lumatan lembut, Donghae menarik diri dari ciuman lembut nan manis keduanya.

"_Let's allow time to answer it,_"

Donghae membenarkan celananya dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan sosok yang kini tengah memerah karena sesi pertemuan bibir keduanya.

"Tu-tuan," Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh,

"-bisakah saya tahu nama anda?"

Donghae tersenyum lembut sebelum mengucap sebuah kalimat terakhir untuk keduanya.

"_Just call me Donghae,_"

Dan dengan itu Donghae meninggalkan sosok lelaki tersenyum bahagia – _tapi juga merasa sedih_ – di dalam kamar itu. Sosok itu hanya bisa mengeratkan mantel yang tengah ia kenakan. Bahkan ia baru sadar jika mantel besar yang membungkus tubuhnya adalah milik lelaki bertubuh kekar yang baru saja meninggalkannya. Namun ada yang terlewat dari sosok yang terlihat polos itu. Sebuah senyum ganjil terukir di bibirnya. Senyum atau lebih pantas di sebut seringai tipis yang terlukir di bibir _kissable _– _yang terlewatkan oleh Donghae –_ saat ia mempererat mantel yang beraroma khas milik Donghae. Percayalah, tak ada yang tahu siapa sosok itu sejujurnya.

"_Let's meet in the future, Donghae-sshi,_"

**...-...To Be Continue...-...**

_Hey guys. . _

_Long time no see . . Sy membawa sebuah cerita baru disini. Cerita ini sudah pernah sy publish di grup facebook sekitar 2 minggu yg lalu. Hanya sedikit hadiah sebelum sy menyelesaikan hutang2 ff sy yg masih terbengkalai. Akan secepatnya sy rampungkan mengingat tak ada yg suka mempunyai hutang, bukan?_

_._

_Bulan desember depan, mungkin akan ada bebrapa ff yg akan sy publish. Entah itu OS terbaru yg sy kerjakan selama hiatus ato bahkan kelanjutan ff sy yg lain._

_So, please wait a little bit. Okay?_

_Nov 27, 2014_

_Meyla Rahma_


End file.
